Hypnotized
by eatenhearts
Summary: Caroline Forbes is left without boyfriend, job and a place to stay. She goes back to her hometown where she meets Rebekah Mikaelson. New friend makes her an offer. What if she didn't know that this offer includes her charming brother, Klaus? AU/AH HIATUS TILL TRYING NOT TO LOVE YOU FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

She didn't want to believe what was happening. Her entire life was just ruined and it took only one day. She got a call from her work. Her boss, Vicki Donovan, fired her after she had been working two years for her. It wasn't exactly fair. Especially knowing she had spent every free weekend and stayed after hours to gain some of Vicki's appreciation so that she could get a promotion. But no, of course it had to turn out differently. The worst thing was that she didn't even know why. She was doing the best she could and everyone in the company knew that she was good employee. And then suddenly Caroline knew. The tension between Tyler, her three year old boyfriend, and Vicki wasn't just an illusion. Something happened. Something bad and she felt it. She and Tyler Lockwood had been very happy together, at least that's what she had thought.

Every summer they had spent in Mystic Falls together was because Tyler's father was a mayor, which is how they were introduced in the first place. Her mother was a sheriff and she didn't want her daughter to leave their hometown, but Caroline felt stuck living there. After graduating from high school she hadn't thought of anything else other than leaving for San Francisco, as she had always wanted to do. And it came out that she left with Tyler. Both of them crazy in love, but as soon as they entered the big world, something started to ruin. He went disappearing for whole nights, sometimes more than one, and in this moment she knew why. It was Mayor Lockwood who got her this job in the first place, but she never thought that Tyler and Vicki knew eachother. Apparently he knew her much better than he should.

Obviously, he was throwing her out. She hadn't even had the chance to talk to him over this unfortunate situation, but as she headed towards her place, their place, all she could see were suitcases holding her belongings standing outside of the door. She was angry, but mostly with herself. She should have known earlier to never trust somebody like Tyler. And now what? There she was. On her way to Mystic Falls. Where else could she go? She definitely didn't have any friends in San Francisco besides Tyler and some guys from work, but neither of them counted as a friend who could help her in this moment. Maybe her mum wouldn't be so skeptical about her coming back as she thought. After all, Liz Forbes managed to grow fond of living alone, and if Liz didn't want her in the house then she'd call Elena. Caroline moved on the seat and grabbed the phone from her pocket. Soon she'll be in Mystic Falls. Alone with three big suitcases. Sighing she called her mother.

"Hi." She didn't exactly know what to say. Should she beat around the bush or just tell her immediately?

"Oh, hi honey. Is everything okay?" She heard her answer with a little bit of concern. Again, she took a deep breath. Now is her time.

"No mum. It isn't. I'm on my way home."

"What happened? Is something up with Tyler?" Liz asked carefully, not knowing which subject is the touchy one. She heard her daughter sobbing.

"Can we talk about this later? Face to face?"

"I'm on a night shift, Caroline. I won't be able to give you the keys from the house. Besides, you should sleep at Elena's. For now there's no bed in your old room." Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. First Tyler and now her own mother? She was officially an orphan.

"Never mind. Forget I even called you." She burst out and ended the call. What was the point of going to Mystic Falls when she didn't even have anything to return for? Elena obviously wouldn't let her sleep over, because she and Damon haven't been on good terms lately and her being there would only spice everything up. And getting dragged into their fights was the last thing she wanted. But it was too late to come back.

She looked around the familiar airport. It was small, but big enough to fly out to other states. Caroline walked into a large hallway and sat on a plastic chair, which creaked from underneath her. She was surrounded by her pink suitcases. Suddenly she felt like she was going to cry, and she did. Tears were forming in her eyes and she let them fall. She was probably looking like a crazy person cause everyone looked at her with pity, but nobody even asked her if everything's alright. It was until she saw that gorgeous looking blonde girl. She reminded Caroline of herself a little bit. She was walking with the same pink suitcases as hers. Both of them exchanged looks and she just stood there gazing at her. Caroline didn't exactly know what was about to happen but the girl headed towards her taking a seat beside her.

"Well, I'm not usually acting like I care about people's feelings but I see you have the same sense of style as me, so I couldn't just walk by on my twinzie sobbing like a dog." Caroline looked at her with confusion. The girl certainly was the one that was similar to her. "Oh, come on. Stop crying like a little bitch. If it's because of a guy, then you're stupid. No guy deserves an honor like that, sweetie." She added with her British accent. "I'm Rebekah." She held out her hand and waited for Caroline to shake it, but it didn't happen. Rebekah took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, rude human."

"I'm sorry. I'm just- confused." Finally Forbes spoke. Rebekah clapped her hands and laughed sarcastically.

"She's talking!"

"Why wouldn't I talk?"

"Well, you just stared at me through the hallway and for a moment I thought that you might be some psycho girl." A smile never left her face as she was speaking to the crying Caroline, who wiped her tears away with a blue handkerchief.

"I'm sorr-"

"Stop saying you're sorry! Now, tell me your name and what bad could possibly make you cry that much?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes. This is weird. I don't know you, why should I talk to you?"

"Well, you have to talk to somebody and I'm definitely the better option than a psychologist is, aren't I?" She spat back and smiled widely. Caroline giggled a little bit, but the sadness came back as fast as it left.

"I think so..." She hesitated for a moment but then words were just flying out of her mouth. "I'm twenty-two and my life is a total disaster. Today I lost everything I've worked for over the past three years. My boyfriend, Tyler was cheating on me with my boss, Vicki. So it came out that I got fired, dumped and threw out of my place in one day. Then I was just catching a plane and coming here... My mum lives in Mystic Falls but she said that I can't stay at her place because I don't have a room there anymore. Apparently she made herself an office." Finally when she finished she managed to look Rebekah in the eyes. She was surprised that she didn't see pity or anything else in them.

"And this is why you act this way in public? Look, Caroline, if this means so much to you, I can call my friend and ask if she'll let you crash. I'm sure Elena will be happy to have a guest in her tense house. Especially now that her boyfriend is a little bit touchy, she will appreciate not being alone." As she ended, Caroline opened her eyes wider and her mouth opened.

"You're a friend of Elena's?"

"Why? You know her?" Rebekah asked surprised.

"Well, yes! Who wouldn't know Elena Gilbert?! I mean, she's my best friend."

"We truly are twinzies." Rebekah sighed watching the blonde smiling. She was considering every option. She couldn't just leave this girl here. Especially now knowing that she was a friend of someone who was also a friend of hers. She shook her head and swore a little bit as Caroline looked at her with amazement. "As you can see, I didn't come to airport just to find some blonde orphan sobbing at side and play fairy godmother. I'm going to Spain with my boyfriend for few months and I have a little proposition for you. While I'm gone somebody has to watch over my plants. I don't want them to die. Besides I have parrot too and he definitely needs to be taken care of. What do you say? Will you be my housekeeper?" So maybe it was stupid of her to trust some random girl but she really did seem nice and in desperate need of help. And Rebekah wasn't exactly the person that always helped people so it would be her first time.

"Are you serious or is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny!" Caroline yelled sharply. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Easy Xena. It's not a joke. Look, I have a plane to catch so just make up your little mind and tell me: yes or no?" Forbes looked at her with one of her weirdest expressions.

"Promise me you're not a serial killer and you're not booby trapping me." Rebekah nodded irritated. "I guess it's a yes." Caroline said and she smiled brightly. It was the nicest moment she had today. She actually hoped it would only get better. The blonde girl also smiled and reached out to take her keys and wrote down address on her notepad. She gave Caroline the things she needed and then kissed her cheek in return before throwing herself into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much! Thank you, Rebekah!" And then her face went down. "But I can't afford your place. I don't have money or a jo-"

"Calm down, Caroline. My brother pays for my place. So don't worry. And I think that they need help in the Mystic Grill."

"You're an angel! Thank you." Caroline wiped one tear from her cheek as Rebekah rolled her eyes again.

"Stop crying! God. I have to go! Bye, Caroline! Just don't ruin my place!"

It was like a dream. Rebekah truly was like a fairy godmother to her. She would never have thought that a stranger she had just met can change her life after a few minutes of talking. And there she was, standing in front of the door leading to the flat. She opened them carefully and let herself in. As she walked inside she held her breath. This place was stunning and it fit Rebekah's personality perfectly. She walked straight into the parlor. There was a big, creamy couch standing in the center. A flat TV screen was hanging on the red brick wall opposite to it. The Parlor was connected with a large, modern kitchen. Caroline walked further inside and found herself in a bathroom that was really big, like twice the size as her old bathroom, and there was a enormous bathtub. Everything was big, modern and so... expensive. She adjusted to the thought of this place having three rooms. She didn't walk inside the other two rooms, instead she headed to the first on the left. It was huge. Huge was definitely the right word, and dark. There was a wooden bed with black satin sheets, a flat TV hanging the same way as in the parlor. It obviously had a private bathroom and walk in wardrobe which was the thing she liked most. She decided she didn't want to tour the flat anymore because she suddenly felt really tired. She fell on the bed and found it really comfortable, way to comfortable to not fall asleep on.

There she was, sleeping and dreaming in her new bed. She definitely would have slept longer but she heard the door opening to the bedroom she was in. Shit, she thought. This was just her luck. She had only been here for a few hours and already she was going to be robbed. Well, not only her place, but Rebekah's as well. And she was sure that Rebekah had a lot of valuable things. Caroline jumped off the bed and found herself holding a lamp tightly in her small hands. It must have looked really funny, cause the burglar that came through the door burst out laughing. She opened her eyes and as she faced a tall man. He was staring at her like she was some kind of psycho. She scanned him from head to toe. The man was actually really handsome. He had blue eyes with a little bit of green. He was scanning her features as well. He ran his hand through his blonde curls as he smiled nervously and he put on the face of confusion. Obviously, he had to have dimples. _God no_, she thought. It was really a shame that such a beautiful man was into such a bad profession. She was finally managing to spill out some words.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing?!" She almost yelled still holding the lamp in her hands. The man blinked a few times. What was that girl doing? Was she another one of those jealous girls who liked Stefan and who somehow had found her way into Rebekah's life just to win him over and destroy her? Boy, he couldn't even deny that this girl was gorgeous. She had long, tanned legs that looked absolutely overwhelming, and she was wearing a flowy top so he could see just enough of her black, laced brassiere. She wasn't really tall but she had neon heels on and looked like she was a little bit shorther than him in them. Then he looked at her face. At this moment she was mixed with every emotion starting with anger and ending with confusion. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. And those blonde curls which framed her face._ Goddamit, she's an intruder, stop fantasizing, _he punished himself.

"I could ask you the same question, love." he murmured with his deep, low voice. She felt shivers go down her spine hitting her head hard. He had a British accent. She caught herself thinking that she could die from his hands, she wouldn't mind that. She shook her head lightly and stared at him even more confused.

"I asked you first! You're an intruder! Leave before I call the cops." She said eagerly hoping that it would push him to leave. Actually she was too far from her phone anyway so what she said was just an empty threat.

"No, sweetheart. You're an intruder, I came home and found you lying on my bed, in my bedroom." He answered calmly. She loosened up a little bit and her face expression went to guilty slash astonishment. The girl slowly put the lamp down.

"Oh my god. You're the boyfriend! I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I just tho-"

"Well, certainly I would know if I were in a relationship, love." The man spat back and cut her off. Again she was confused. What the hell was happening here? She reached out for the lamp again and she was ready to attack. "Easy, Xena!" He shouted. Then it came to her. It was the same, cheesy line that Rebekah had used and that meant they must know each other. If he wasn't her boyfriend, but had the same accent as her, then he must have been...

"Brother! You're Rebekah's brother?!" She realized what was going on now.

"Well, ten points for you, sweetheart. And you're?" He asked. Caroline looked at him smiling with an apology written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were a burglar. Oh god, this is so embarrassing." She covered her face in her hands not being able to look him in the eyes. She truly was embarrassed. Only she could make herself look so dumb.

"Don't worry, love. It happens. But still, you didn't answer my question."

"I'm Rebekah's friend. I came here from San Francisco to take care of her plants while she's gone." She burst out without thinking. He laughed a little bit.

"You came all this way just to watch her weeds not die? Pardon me, but my sister is being ridiculous. And please inform me of her whereabouts?" He asked.

"To Spain. With her boyfriend. And as far as I know she'll be gone for a few months."

"That's just wonderful." He rolled his eyes and sighed looking at her. "Well, I'm guessing it must have been really important to her that you take care of her plants, if she made you come here all the way from San Francisco."

"Yeah, I guess." She tried to look at everything but him. She couldn't manage looking at him. It would be too weird. She can't leave this place, because she's only just got here, and Caroline knew perfectly that he wasn't going anywhere either. "Rebekah didn't tell me that someone is coming."

"I wanted to surprise her. Besides, it's my place, I don't have to ask for anyone's permission." So he was the one that pays the bills. Now, she was totally screwed up. He's going to kick her out, she was almost sure of it.

"Okay. I understand. Again, I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause any trouble. I'll be gone before you'll notic-"

"Slow down, sweetheart. My sister might be the most irresponsible person in the whole world but if she wanted you here than I can't kick you out. As long as you'll let me stay in my room, we're settled. Of course I don't mind you being here." He explained to her. Caroline let out a little breath of relief. It truly was miracle day. "I'm Klaus. And Rebekah's room is right opposite mine." He smirked.

"Caroline. I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I'd rather say: It was awkward to meet you." She answered smiling brightly at him.

"It was awkward to meet you too, Caroline." Woah, the way he said her name. When it came from his mouth it felt like she was a goddess or something.

They stood in a weird silence for a moment before he looked at her suitcases. Of course, pink. She reminded him so much of his sister. They were big, like really big. "You need help with those?" He said pointing at her baggage. She followed his gaze.

"No, thanks. I can handle it." She answered quickly before taking two of them and leading herself out of his room. Though she denied him with helping her, he took the last suitcase and followed her out of the room. They stood for another minute in silence on the hallway. He turned around and smiled at her awkwardly for the last time before he locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my. So that's it! Second chapter posted. It's been a long day, I've waited since morning just to update it. I finally did. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Please, feel free to comment or ****criticize, I'll appreciate every review, either bad or good. I wanted to thank Katie for helping me with editing my mistakes, because English is not my first language so it was slightly hard to write in it, but I'm such a Klaroline Fangirl that I just couldn't not write it. So, today's the episode and I really want Klaus and Caroline kiss at least. Therefore, going back to my fanfiction, sorry for any mistakes, spelling etc, and if something about the plot is not clear, just let me know! :) **

* * *

Hot water was touching her fine porcelain skin and it felt amazing. This was exactly what she needed – to take care of herself. She had been so caught up in her relationship with Tyler and trying to satisfy him that her own needs were pushed away into the corner. She smiled lightly as the scent of a vanilla candle caught her nostrils. The sun already came up as she was lying in the big bathtub enjoying her time alone, finally. She thought that maybe, from now on, she'd have a chance to start over. Besides, she still had her friends here. Elena, Bonnie and even Matt. The person who'd been her high school sweetheart, and thankfully they were still on good terms. She sighed as the water slowly started to turn colder. She decided that she should get dressed and walked around the town. Also, she wanted to step by the Mystic Grill to get some information about the job that Rebekah had told her about.

As she was about to step out of the bathtub, someone entered the room. Caroline let out a scream and tried to cover herself with foam as her new roommate walked straight into the bathroom with a towel hanging over his shoulder, and was only in his sweat pants, hanging dangerously low on his waist. She tried really hard to resist the urge to look at him, but curiosity won. Her eyes fell on his body involuntarily, tracing his bare chest. He looked perfect. He was muscular, but not too much and it was really sexy. She forced herself to stop staring at him lifting her head up to Klaus' face instead. He looked as shocked as she did.

"Excuse me!" She shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing, love?" He spat back gazing at her. A thought came to his mind, that underneath the foam she's naked – his body tensed at this image.

"As far as I'm concerned you have your own bathroom!"

"I don't doubt that you walked yourself around my room, but as you probably know, I don't have a big, cozy bathtub, sweetheart."

"Ugh! No, I didn't! I fell asleep on the bed!" She tried to explain herself, but stopped when she saw his amusement.

"I don't doubt that either. I could smell your perfumes all over my sheets." Klaus said smiling gently. But after few seconds he realized what he'd actually said. He didn't want to look like some psycho who was smelling his bed all night, because a girl had been lying on it. Therefore, he had to admit – her perfumes were intoxicating. Just like he could smell vanilla right now.

"Okay, cool! Just turn around and leave, I'm done anyway." Caroline burst out and grabbed hold of a blue towel that she found in the closet. There was a whole range of coloured towels but she liked the blue one. He frowned but did as she asked him. However, before he closed the door to the bathroom, he added something that left her rooted to the spot like a stone.

"Oh, by the way, I love peaches." Klaus smirked and then disappeared out of sight.

* * *

It's been an awfully awkward morning. First, he had walked in on her practically naked, and now was starving. But this made her realize that they had to share kitchen – that meant eating with him. Caroline didn't exactly know what she would find in Rebekah's fridge, however suddenly she could smell scrambled eggs. She felt famished as she realized she hadn't eaten since her flight to Mystic Falls. The least she got was to try some of the sandwiches the stewardess had brought her. Unfortunately they were tiny and didn't taste good. She remained to stay calm. She obviously didn't want to rely on a stranger who had probably made delicious food. Instead she decided that she'd eat out.

As she stood in front of the mirror she saw what didn't look anything like she used to be. The beautiful girl with a glowing smile was barely noticable. Now she stood taking in the reflection of a girl who had formed dark circles underneath her eyes, and the problems she suffered from were written all over her face. When did this happen? Rebekah was right. No man deserved that kind of honor. She shook her head and put on the lightest amount of make up which made her look more fresh, and more confident. The blonde decided to wear her gold tank top and white jeggins which fitted her like a second skin. Her long, perfect legs made them look even better. After making the finishing touches, she smiled back to her reflection. Now, that was better.

Klaus was making himself breakfast. He thought of greeting Caroline properly and offering her to eat with him, but he pushed away the thought as he remembered their earlier encounter. Damn, she was hot. He had to admit it. He was attracted to her looks. She was just perfect by the way her blonde curls framed her friendly face. He broke away from his thoughts as the same girl he was thinking about walked into the kitchen looking, well – delicious. He licked his inner lip when he saw what she was wearing. Klaus smiled at her.

"Hello, love." He said with his deep voice, without stopping making the eggs. She didn't answer. She just gazed at him with a little bit of confusion. He was acting like nothing happened. Typical.

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood, because of somebody interrupting my morning relaxation. " She spat back and opened the red fridge which happened to be completely empty besides some of the same supplies that Klaus was now working on.

"Forgot how hard it is to live with a woman." He sighed and frowned.

"We don't live together." Caroline snarled. "We're unwillingly sharing a flat. Believe me, if I had a place to stay, I would run away there yesterday just to make this less awkward. But unfortunately I have live with you ruining my little moments for a while."

"You're little moments, you're saying? I would love to know what sort of moments." He smirked as his eyes left the frying pan and focused on Caroline's irritated face. She let out a small sigh and relaxed, but never broke their eye contact. They stood staring at each other, barely saying a word and it probably would have lasted longer if Klaus didn't pick up the smell of burning eggs. The Blonde tried to understand what had just happened. Before he could turn around to look at her once more, she had already walked out of the building. She needed fresh air to help her breathe, and could still feel the tension surrounding her. Back in the kitchen, Klaus smiled to himself and continued to make his breakfast.

* * *

Mystic Falls hadn't changed at all. There were no sign of new trees, even the sidewalk still remained the same. It felt like she never left. Like she was still in high school and her only worries were over her cheerleading practice or classes. Not a cheating boyfriend, a weird mother and an even weirder roommate. She definitely should've been nicer to Klaus, after all it's his apartment and even if it's Rebekah who invited her, if she'd gotten under his skin, there would be no hope for her. She was standing outside the familiar place. The Mystic Grill was like her second home. Everyday, after school she went there with her friends and they spent a whole afternoon talking, laughing, playing billiard or drinking, even though they're not supposed to. She took a deep breath before walking in. Finally, she pushed the door and found herself inside. It was the same as a few years ago when she had been here for the last time. Who would have thought that she'd be back? Everyone always assumed that Caroline was meant to do something big, to live her beautiful life outside of this town. She looked around to see if their were any familiar faces. She found one. He was standing behind the bar as usual serving clients as his job description instructed. She walked in his direction and took a seat on the nearest bar stool. She smiled widely at him, but he didn't notice her. She frowned and rolled her eyes. If that wouldn't work then she'd do this another way. She crossed the line, as she had already made it behind the buffet, then she walked in on him and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, you're not allowed to b-" The man turned around and before he could finish his warning, he faced her. She hadn't changed but he did. His bright blue eyes became deeper, and his blonde hair more fair. It looked like the sun brightened them, and he'd grown more muscles than before. "Caroline?"

"Matty!" She screamed and threw herself into his arms. They hugged and she backed off with a big grin plastered on her face. "Oh my. Matthew Donovan! It's so good to see you!"

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" He asked. He was definitely surprised by her unexpected appearance.

"Stop it! I just came through to say 'Hi' and you're already asking questions? Take it easy, tiger!" Caroline laughed. He rolled his eyes but also smiled. It felt so good to see an old friend, especially now that Bonnie was out of town and Elena was probably too busy with Damon. Soon they were sitting at their favorite table. He ordered her some fresh orange juice, but she wanted coffee so bad that he had to go back to make her one.

"So, tell me, why are you here?" He asked the same question again. "Tyler didn't say anything about you coming." She frowned and sighed.

"You're in touch with Tyler? Well, I'm not surprised that he didn't say anything. He was probably too embarrassed."

"Care, what's going on?" She knew that he was really curious, so she decided not to hold him back any longer.

"Matty, you're talking to him and I presume that Vicki's also letting you know how's her life going. I'm just wondering why neither of them told you about their affair." Caroline told him without hesitation. He was shocked. His mouth went open. "I don't know how long they've been doing it, but I found out yesterday. That's why I'm here." Vicki was Matt's older sister. She never liked her but because of Matt, she was trying to be nice and now she didn't have any reason to hold her hatred. He was really perplexed.

"What do you mean? Tyler and Vicki?"

"Yup. I didn't believe it myself. Did I mention that she fired me when I found out? No? Well, it's so mature, isn't it?"

"Caroline, stop."

"Stop what? Your sister and best friend humiliated me! I don't know how long this thing has been up! A year? Or two? It definitely wasn't a one night stand since he threw me out!" She burst out, but when some people looked at her with disgust, she tried to calm herself. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she promised herself that she'd never cry because of a guy again and was going to hold onto that.

"I'm sorry." Matt said, his voice full of regret and pity. "I really am. But I can't be always responsible for Vicki's actions. She's not my concern anymore, Care. It's her life and her choices. Though I am a little surprised with Tyler. A few moths ago he called me and he told me that he's going to propose. I don't know what happened and I'm sorry, Caroline. But you can't lash out on me. You just got here, so can we talk without you harassing me over my sister, whom I'm not proud of?"

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted. I'm just tired of all this." She apologized. He was right. She shouldn't have talked to him in such an ill manner, he wasn't the one who caused this. It was just out of her stupidity that she spoke to him much worse than usual. "So, Matty, how are things?" She asked, sending him a light smile across.

* * *

Klaus didn't have much to do, so he decided that he'd stay in and unpack his things. But before he did, he came to a conclusion. It was time to call his sister. After all, she owes him an explanation. Besides he wanted to thank her for the surprise he found lying in his room, a really beautiful surprise. He didn't want to be angry with her, but the feeling came itself. He dialed some digits into his phone and waited until the point were she'd pick up, she didn't. Apparently she was already enjoying the Spanish sun and her boyfriend too much to answer his calls. He sighed deeply. Instead he left a message for her phone.

"Hello, sister. I believe you're enjoying yourself on your little trip with Stefan, but it would be really nice of you to explain some things to me, and by things I mean this blonde girl with a sharp tongue. Have a nice day while I'll be sharing a bathroom with your friend, Caroline." He ended the message and put the phone away. He was starting to feel irritated. Lately Rebekah had been unreachable which was driving him insane. She didn't even call him back when he informed her about Kol's accident. His little brother obviously liked to get himself into trouble, so one day when he was at work in the middle of an important meeting, his secretary had informed him about the youngest Mikaelson's car accident. He was enraged. Since their mother passed away, all of his siblings turned in different directions. Rebekah stayed in Mystic Falls and settled down with Stefan Salvatore, made new friends and got herself a job. While Elijah decided he didn't want to leave their mother's house, so he stayed to live his boring life in his suite in New Orleans. Kol was the type to race from one place to another but he always returned to him. He hadn't heard from Finn for two years now, but Rebekah told him that he currently has a wife and kids. Then there was himself, Klaus Mikaelson. A man of many faces. A man who in this moment was so annoyed with his little sister that he even considered going over to Spain and tracking her, but he knew that Rebekah would be so mad, so instead he dropped that idea.

* * *

They were still sitting at the table talking, laughing, just like old times. She was just about to say something about her work, when somebody reached them, and after grabbing Caroline pulled her into a tight hug. She was surprised as she didn't know who it could be. Then she saw her friend's brown doe eyes, perfect olive skin and long brown hair twisted into a french braid. The brunette let out a squeal and hugged her once more.

"Caroline Forbes! I'm so mad at you for not letting me know you're in town!" She screamed at her. Matt just smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said and disappeared behind the bar one more time. Elena took his place and kept her eyes on Caroline.

"Look at you, Gilbert. You're glowing!" Caroline laughed as her friend blushed a little bit. "Is it because of Damon rake Salvatore?" She asked curiously, but Elena didn't answer which was strange because she normally never shut up about her boyfriend.

"Your mum called me." Of course she did. "She told me that something's up with Tyler. Spill out." She pushed Caroline into talking about the topic she dreaded. It was one thing she disliked about her. She knew her too well, nothing could sneak past Elena's Gilbert eyes

"We broke up." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"What? Wh-"

"Cheated. With Vicki Donovan." The Blonde interrupted her friend. She was done with talking about her problems over and over again. "Got fired, threw out. Then came here. That's my story."

"No. way! Son of a bitch!" Elena scowled.

"Mayor bitch."

"I don't care, Caroline. Everything he had was because of his daddy's position. He screwed up the one thing that was real. His relationship with you. I mean, you've put your heart into it. Urgh! He's such a dick!" The brunette said releasing the anger in her voice. Thankfully, she didn't say she was sorry. At least one person she knew didn't, Elena acted the opposite to the others. Everyone pitied her which was the last thing she wanted. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, cause I'm not. I've always thought he doesn't deserve you. Shame it took almost three years for you to realize this."

"It's called being in love, Elena. You should know about that from your experience. How are things with Damon? Rebekah said it wasn't going so well." Caroline asked.

"Rebekah? Wha- Never mind. Well, Damon and I, we're on the edge." She answered her without hesitation. She was so sure about that, like there was no point in asking her.

"What do you mean on the edge?"

"I thought I was pregnant." The brunette carried on the conversation with her. "I haven't told him. Hell no. He would freak out."

"Why? I mean, you've always wanted to have kids with him, you did mention that you thought he's the one."

"Because we hadn't had sex in a few months." Elena added trying to hide the embarrassment on her face. "He would put the pieces together and figure out that it's not his. Caroline, please don't judge me, I really need you to understand me right now. One time I got into a fight with him and it was really bad, I thought we were definitely over. So, Rebekah took me with her to her mother's house in New Orleans. And then I met _him_. Him as in Rebekah's brother, Elijah. And I fell in love, Caroline. All over again, I felt like a teenager. It was the best weekend of my life, full of romance and just so wonderful. When I was back, Damon apologized and I got back with him. But even though I'm in love with somebody else, I still care for Damon and I just can't break his heart that way. It's really bad. Things are turning bad, Care. Sometimes I just want to pack my things and run away. I haven't felt anything like this for a while now. Our love, Damon's and mine, has disappeared. I don't know what happened, everything blew up in my face and after Elijah happened, I felt better. I felt like myself again. I think I found my home, Caroline." Once Elena was finished talking, the blonde opened her mouth to respond to her but couldn't form words. She was in major shock. She always thought that Elena and Damon belonged together, even if she didn't like the Salvatore much. "Please say something." Elena's voice was shaking.

"What do you want me to say, Elena? You know how much I hate betrayal and now you tell me something like this. I'm shocked, very shocked. Do you even know how bad Damon will feel? If not, ask me." She said a little bit too harsh, and could see tears forming in Elena's eyes. Caroline sighed and took her friend's hand in her own. "I'm sorry. I'm still touchy over this subject. I can't say what you have to do, but I think you should be honest with Damon. If this Elijah is the one who makes you happy, then why keep making yourself miserable? Just go with it, Elena. I've been so caught up trying to make Tyler happy that I forgot about myself. You can't protect everyone from everything. Believe me, the most painful truth is better than a sweetest lie, and I know that Damon will appreciate your honesty. Just remember, the sooner the better." Brunette smiled and thanked her friend, wiping one tear from her cheek.

"You're the best. So now that you're single, why don't we go out tonight? I've really missed you. We can have some drinks, lots of fun and you can even pick up somebody."

"Don't tempt me. I'm still mourning over Tyler." Caroline answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on. Were did that fun, easy-going Caroline go? Don't make me force you. We're going out tonight and it'll be fun. I promise." She smiled at Forbes.

* * *

She returned home in desperate need of a shower. She hadn't been out for so long and wanted to make herself very, very glamorous for the party tonight. Elena was right about something. She needed to stop reminding herself of Tyler, and start concentrating on the fun she should be experiencing with being a single woman. Well, that's exactly what she was going to do. When she made it back, Klaus wasn't around. Thank god, she thought. Caroline could get ready in peace. She curled her hair and decided to wear a backless black dress which ended just near her thigh. She smiled brightly to the reflection staring back at her in the mirror. Tonight would be all about her. No more drama. No more ex-boyfriend. She was ready for fun and flirting. After all, she's single and felt ready to mingle.

* * *

Caroline wanted to keep it casual and head to the Mystic Grill for some drinks, however Elena was acting really stubborn and said they'd be going to a club that was opened a year ago. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was god for a drink and dance. Elena looked stunning in her red strapless dress, with her hair pinned up into a high, yet elegant ponytail. Their eyes wandered around the club to find a free table which they then occupied. The music was really loud, people were bouncing back and forth on the dance floor. Elena gazed at her, checking her out. She smiled widely.

"If I were a guy, I'd totally do you." Brunette said with conviction that made Caroline burst out in laughter.

"I'd totally do you too." She winked to her friend.

"Sorry, not available." She chimed back and smiled to her. They both ordered some drinks and prepared themselves for fun. They also got a chance to talk about a couple of things. It was good to be back and feel like a teenager again. This was exactly what she needed. To be with her friend.

As they danced Elena felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, leaving Caroline all alone. Fortunately for her, she was a little tipsy right now, so she just kept dancing without hesitation, going with the rhythm. Suddenly she bumped straight into somebody with her back. She was about to apologize, but the man she'd bumped into placed his hands on her hips and started to move with her. Their movements were slow, intimate, even though the music had a fast beat to it. They rubbed onto each other, their hips combined together moving as one. Her breath quickened, her mind felt heavy but she wasn't just about to stop the playful fun. She felt like there was no air filling the room which caused her to grow dizzy. All she felt was the soft touch of the stranger tossing her hair to one side, revealing her perfect looking neck. He buried his nose into her flesh and smelled her. She was turning crazy as he did this. His mouth came right next to her ear now and he whispered something that made her completely shocked. She leapt away from him quickly, cursing herself.

"Did I mention that I love peaches?" Caroline looked at him furiously, but she could still see bits of lust filling his eyes which made her shiver.

"What the hell?" She growled as he smiled widely.

"You didn't mind earlier." He answered. Klaus was looking really handsome right now. His hair was messy and with that big, rakish grin it made him hotter. He was wearing a black button up shirt and divine black trousers. She could smell his cologne filling her nose with pure desire.

"Seriously?" She added walking away from him, to head back to her table. Elena was already sitting there, and had obviously saw the entire scene that went on between Klaus and Caroline. She didn't know whether she was shocked more than Caroline was or just surprised to see him back in town.

"Okay, do you know who that is?" Brunette stuttered which her friend nodded at.

"Of course. Klaus My Freaking Roommate and Rebekah's brother Mikaelson!" Elena's eyes turned wider than they had been earlier.

"Yo- your roommate?"

"Unfortunately. He showed up at her place yesterday. I was ready to use a lamp as a weapon on him. Then, after humiliating myself I figured out that he's her brother. Too many similarities, honey. They practically use the same words."

"Well, I truly pity you. He's real pain in the ass, but a hot pain in the ass."

"I know, right? God, those dimples!" Caroline moaned so loudly that she hadn't realized that he was actually standing right behind her, with a smirk growing on his face as he heard himself come up in conversation. When she noticed Elena's face of horror she instantly turned around. Klaus glanced down at her and spoke directly to Elena.

"Hello, Elena. I'm here to pass a message to you. My brother is dying to see you, he asked me to honor the favor, but since I'm not really in a mood for trips, you'll have to go by yourself." He said. Both of them looked at him and then at each other. "Don't worry, love. Your secret is safe with me. But I think you should go before he eventually moves on. You didn't call him, he doesn't even know what's going on between you both anymore, so make your little mind up and go to him, because I'm done seeing my brother looking so miserable and he wasn't that way before he met you. If he stops eating, leaves his room and acts like a teenager then this will be your fault and it will be you who takes care of him when he comes to Mystic Falls. That will ruin your relationship with Damon Salvatore more than paying a visit to a family, won't it?"

"Watch your tone when you're speaking with my friend!" Caroline stood to face Klaus. She was so angry and almost blind drunk to keep her from saying something she'd regret later. He laughed.

"You, on the other hand my dear, I should get you home.I won't open you door because you were too drunk to open them by yourself. Get your stuff." She looked at him with total shock. Who the hell did he think he was? They hardly knew each other and already he was throwing demands at her. She didn't move an inch, she just crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I said we're leaving." He growled and grabbed her by the arm, but she pulled herself from from his grasp. Elena took in the with concern.

"Caroline, it's fine, go." She said. Her friend stared at her with a confused look.

"And I said no!" She ignored Elena's recall, and stood her ground to Klaus. He rolled his eyes and then left without her. She could see that she pissed him off. It was probably all because of Elijah, but it didn't give him the right to treat her as his property. They had only shared one dance and a few awkward talks, now he's started to act cold.

* * *

She knew deep inside that she shouldn't even return to Rebekah's flat, but once Elena was heading out of the club to her own house, she came among a stranger. He was more into her more than she felt herself being into him. Caroline was barely walking on her eight inch heels. Her mind was clouded, she didn't remember when or who she was with. All she knew was that she brought her date 'Thomas' back from the club with her. As they walked inside the building she just about to get her shoes off, she felt his hands all over her, exploring the skin of her neck with his mouth.

She felt herself pinned to the door unable to move as Thomas continued touching her. "Stop." She mumbled, barley understandable. He ignored her request, instead his hand was going up her thigh. The guy she had brought back was stronger than she expected. In this moment she was useless against him.

Then everything happened really fast. The door shot open as she saw Klaus looking at the scene furiously and even more angry when he heard her protesting against man's actions. He tapped his shoulder.

"She said no, mate." The black haired man stared at him angrily. Before she could blink, his fist was trying to meet Klaus' face, but he eluded in time and knocked him out. Thomas fell to the floor but not for long, he quickly stood up. This time Mikaelson wasn't so lucky as he was struck straight in the face. He stumbled back but didn't fall. "Stop!" She screamed at both men who were throwing punches at each other, hitting wherever they could. Caroline was scared. She took her shoe and hit Thomas' head with it. He stumbled something as he was about to move in her direction, Klaus tugged him by the shirt and launched him out of the building. He turned to look at frightened blonde who had tears strolling down her face. He had a black eye, a cut lip and swollen cheek bone. He took her by wrist and pulled her inside. And all of this was for a girl he didn't even know.

He sat on a cream couch with Caroline kneeling between his legs. Normally, he would have love this image, but right now it was too painful to think about it since she was cleaning and disinfecting his wounds. Both of them could feel the awkwardness and tension from a mile away. She sobered up a little bit, but she still was a little dizzy from the current events and of course the alcohol. Not to mention that his face was slightly ruined.

"Thank god, Rebekah won't see this. She'd freak out." Klaus said looking at Caroline. He smirked even though his lip was hurting. "So I got you on your knees, huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." He glanced at her with confusion "For defending my honor, but I could handle it myself. I'm Xena, right?"

"Yes, you are. For such a little and delicate thing you really are rebellious. Not that it's a good thing, love." She smiled lightly at him. Then the silence came through every window and every door and pended over them. She should've apologized. It was all her fault, but yet she didn't want to. This was sort of a rebound to how he treated her in the club. Yes, she felt guilty and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and sleep through the next couple of days. As silence remained, Caroline moved herself away from Klaus and headed towards the bathroom, leaving him alone thinking about her.

* * *

**This is it! That was pretty long, huh? I don't know when I'm going to update again. Probably in few days, just stay still, cause I'm not giving up on this story! Thanks for reading, please review it's really important for me to know what you think! Goodnight, my lovelies. **


End file.
